1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of effectively preventing an inverter from maintaining a latch-up state when an instant power supplying error occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) has been mainly used as a display apparatus conventionally. However, the CRT has many problems such as having a heavy weight, a large thickness and a large amount of power consumption. Accordingly, the CRT has been recently substituted with a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), which adjusts the light transmittance for a display panel to display an image.
A brief control operation of the conventional display apparatus will be described while referring to FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional display apparatus comprises a main board 3 processing an inputted image signal, a display unit 10 comprising a display panel 5 displaying an image according to the image signal processed by the main board 3, a back light 4 illuminating the display panel 5 and a panel driver 6 driving the display panel 5 to display the image, an inverter 2 supplying driving power to the back light 4, and a power supply 1 outputting power to the inverter 2 and the main board 3.
In the conventional display apparatus comprising the inverter 2, if an inverter power voltage Vin supplied from the power supply 1 is less than a predetermined reference voltage, an operation of the inverter 2 is automatically stopped. In other words, if the inverter power voltage Vin supplied from the power supply 1 is less than the predetermined reference voltage according to an instant error in supplying the power due to an unstable state of the power supply 1 or an instant turning-off of the power supplied from the power supply 1, the inverter 2 performs an under voltage protection function and thus becomes a latch-up state to stop the operation for itself.
On the other hand, although the inverter power voltage Vin is less than the predetermined reference voltage due to the instant error in supplying the power, the main board 3 capable of being operated by relative low power is normally operated in general.
Accordingly, in the conventional display apparatus, the main board 3 is normally operated and the inverter 2 becomes the latch-up state when the instant error in supplying the power has occurred. Although the normal power is supplied again after the instant error in supplying the power is corrected, the latch-up state of the inverter 2 is maintained so that the image is not displayed.